My love between your Darkness and Light
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: A girl, who once ruined Fushimi's whole life, has returned to haunt him. But once Fushimi's feelings started to change, this girl has a dark secret… A secret that may change the whole world… Can Fushimi save her? Before the whole world ends? (Me do not own K, K? XD) Oh yeah, this is what my OC looks like... only her hair is black.
1. Chapter 1: New Member or Old Pain

**Hey everybody! How are all the writers out there! This is OtakuWriter5441, and Imma present you a new story. If you hate it, don't read. **

**Warning: Some cursing later****.**

Chapter 1: New Member or Old Pain

"Attention!"

Everyone stood up when they saw their Chief, Munakata Reisi entering the room. Their eyes widened when they saw a young woman behind him.

She had long silky black hair that falls down to her waist like a waterfall. She had a few bangs falling down in her face and they noticed that she had a blue strand of hair on her side. She had fair skin and clear light blue eyes. She has a nice figure though, she had the height about 5 "7. She had large breasts, but not as big as Seri's. She was wearing a Scepter Four uniform.

"I'm here to present to you a new member…" Munakata says, "… Everyone, meet Ukui Shizuka."

The young woman stepped forward and as the others gasped by her beauty. She kept a straight face though, even while talking.

"Hello. My name is Ukui Shizuka. Nice to meet you." She said as she bowed.

Fushimi's eyes widened as he saw the maiden. His teeth gritted and fists clench.

_Why is she here? Why the hell is she here?! _He thought as he suddenly held his sword. He wanted to take it out and cut her in half, but he sighed and released it.

While Munakata is talking, memories of his middle school come back through his head, painful memories.

_Little Saru was walking to his seat in the classroom when suddenly someone tripped him on purpose, it was Shizuka. Everyone was laughing at him; Saru blushed and looked at Shizuka, who stick her tongue at him._

_It was gym class. They were playing dodge ball. Shizuka smirked evilly at Saru and hit her ball at him. Hard. So hard that Saru fell down, groaning._

_(_This is the part where it really hurts)

_Saru was in the school bus, looking for a place to sit. It was packed. Everyone glared at him. Especially Shizuka. When he finally took a seat in the last part of the bus, the place where they say only "Losers and Geeks sit" everyone was laughing at him. Saru clutched on more to his bag, like he rather walk from school to his house, which is like 3 miles, than to be in this hellhole. Shizuka spit a spitball at him and laughed, "Take that, stupid four-eyes."_

Oh, how he wanted to kill her right this instant!

He rather kiss Misaki in the lips than to look at this she-beast. Once Munakata and Shizuka left the room, Fushimi followed her.

He spotted the two talking to each other in front of Munakata's room, and then Munakata went inside his room, leaving Shizuka outside, alone.

Fushimi stormed up to her, "Just what the hell are **you **doing here?!"

Shizuka froze in front of him. _What? _She thought. But when she realized that it was Saru, "Fushimi? Fushimi Saruhiko? Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"Just answer my question first!" he said, raising his voice and pulling out his sword.

Shizuka placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "What a… nice surprise…"

"Don't talk to me like we were friends! Just get out of here!" he shouted. Wait, for a second there, who does he sound like? Awkward.

"Is this about back in middle school? If it is, I just wanted to say I'm really, really, really, really sorry!" she said.

Fushimi slowly put down his sword when she said that but he shook his head and put it back up.

"Just what the fuck are you doing here?" he said.

"Do I really need to explain the details for you?" she answered.

Fushimi really needs to kill her right now, "You're just as annoying since the day I met you."

Shizuka just stayed calm and rubbed her chin, "I must say Fushimi-kun, you have grown up. Nice looks too. Got a girlfriend?" she jokingly asked.

Shizuka stepped back when Fushimi pointed his sword directly at her.

"Whoa, clam down! I'm just saying. Jeez!" she said.

Fushimi rolled his eyes, "You're always a joker aren't you? Or just a sad piece of shi-" he cut off when he see the doors of Munakata's room being opened.

Munkata's jaw dropped when he saw Fushimi's sword out and directly pointing at their new member.

"Fushimi Saruhiko! Who gave you the permission to draw your sword out? And why are you about to attack Ukui-san?!" Munakata panicked.

Shizuka mouthed the words, "Busted" at Fushimi. Fushimi mouth the words, "Damn you" at her.

"Bastard." She said back.

"Bitch." Fushimi said.

Munkata said, "That's enough you two!"

"Ukui-san, since this is your first time, I'm letting you off in a warning…" Munakata said, "… as for you, Fushimi-kun, I want you to do bathroom duty for two weeks!"

"What?!" Fushimi gasped.

"No objections." Munakata said.

"Now get back to work you two."

Once Munkata's gone, the two continued on their conversation.

"It's all your fault." Fushimi growled at Shizuka.

"My fault? You're the one who pointed the sword at me!" Shizuka said.

"Yeah, because of you, I'll be cleaning toilets for weeks!" Fushimi said.

"Well I'm sorry if I ruin your reputation! Why are you so angry at me? Are you still holding a grudge on me? I already told you, about what I did back at middle school, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Say sorry for yourself! You ruined my whole life back then! Do you know how that feels?!" Fushimi said pointing his heart.

"Yes! I felt it! I know okay?! I know how it feels to be laughed at, teased, get stabbed in the back a thousand times! Now shut up will you?" she shouted, almost crying. She walked away before tears start to fall out of her eyes.

Fushimi stared at her while she walked away. He shook his head and walked away as well.

The whole day, Fushimi was busy on the computer. He checked the whole Shizume City, every nook and cranny.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of Shizuka at the corner of his eye. She was busy as well. Her hands on files and computer. For a first timer in Scepter Four, she is pretty skilled.

At the end of the day, Fushimi felt his neck tense. He held the side of his neck and massaged it. _Damn first that demon came to Scepter Four, second I have to do bathroom duty for two weeks, now my body is killing me! Can this day get any worse? _He thought.

He suddenly felt his hands on top of his scar with the Homra insignia. He pictured Misaki in his mind.

"_Do you know that this is the symbol of our pride?!" Misaki shouted at him._

He sighed and removed his hand from his burnt insignia. He pictured that moment again:

_"There goes your pride, Misaki." Fushimi said to Misaki as he burnt his insignia._

He took of his eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes. He cleaned his eyeglasses with his handkerchief before he put it back on. He saw Shizuka walking past him.

Shizuka noticed that Fushimi was looking at her. She growled at him and walked straight to the exit.

_That woman. If only I could just… _Fushimi thought. He shook his head, why would he be thinking about her? It must be because he's tired. Fushimi took his stuff and got home as well.

**Author's Note: Okay! I don't know what's gotten into me it's because I suddenly got into the urge to write this story… Weird. I'm really sorry if Shizuka is really hard on Saru when they were kids, if you hate it, just kill me now…**

**Review Please! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: WDE(Worst Day Ever)

**Yo! Hey Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. **

**To YESASARUXOCSTORY: Thanks! Thank you also for correcting me. I'm not really good at English cause it's not my native language… Hehehehe… Don't worry I'll finish this story with a bang!**

**To Fanficreviewer: Arigatou!(bows) Hahaha… I guess you should read more and find out…Here ya go! Enjoy!**

**To indrani: Yeah. I admit it, but I'm not actually a fan of yaoi. They shouldn't do this to guys a hot as the guys in K. I want this story to be the complete opposite. You know, Fushimi being the prey instead of the predator. It's kind of funny.**

**Ok that's enough talk, OtakuWriter5441 out.**

Chapter 2: WDE(Worst Day Ever)

Fushimi walked to Scepter Four early. The sun was about to rise when he arrived. He yawned as he got inside, he saw Shizuka already there, talking to Seri.

Fushimi groaned as he saw her. _Damn it, _he thought. Shizuka just turned her head at Saru for just a second and got back to her conversation with Seri.

"Awashima-san, how long has Sa- I mean Fushimi, been here?" Shizuka asked her.

"He's been here for quite a while now." Seri answered.

"What are his… characteristics?" Shizuka said.

"Characteristics?"

"I mean, attitude."

"Well…" Seri began, "… he's a bit obnoxious, but a quiet fellow. He always loves a good fight, but he always want to do missions all by himself. But, mostly he quite completes it. It's impressive, really. He never really wants to work as a team. But don't underestimate him, he's strong."

"I… See. Does he have any friends?" Shizuka asked.

"Actually none. But he does have before in his last clan." Seri said.

Shizuka became more interested, "Last clan?"

"Before Fushimi became Scepter Four, he was once a member in the Red Clan, Homra. It's a wild group, actually. Full of rude gangster boys running around the city causing a lot of trouble. Fushimi once said he had a friend there. But everything changed when he betrayed them…" Seri said, "…Fushimi is absent minded sometimes, causing him to stare at some empty space. I believe he's thinking about his friend, or clan, or… something else."

"Oh…" Shizuka looked at Fushimi, who is quite busy with the computer. _He sure has changed big-time when he left middle school…, _she thought _… From a wimpy dork into… some… guy. _

Shizuka went up to greet him, "Hey…"

Fushimi rolled his eyes and ignored her. _Stay calm, Saruhiko. Stay calm. Just let her leave, _he thought while typing rapidly on the computer.

"Hey I'm sorry about yesterday… " she said "… and, your friend."

Fushimi suddenly stopped typing. He stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Shizuka sat at the computer table near Fushimi, and continued talking, "Awashima-san told me about a little bit of your "past". She told me about you being in a different clan before _this._"

_Thanks a lot Awashima, _Fushimi thought angrily. "He's not my friend anymore." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

Fushimi slammed his fingers on the keyboard. Hard.

"Did Awashima say that I betrayed those punks?" he said.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"Then there! That's the answer! I don't care about them anymore! He's just an annoying little crow trying to piss me off every time I see his face. You got that?!" he shouted.

Shizuka shouted back, "Do really have to shout?!"

"Fushimi! Ukui!" Awashima scolded them, "Quiet down!"

Fushimi clench his fists and Ukui clicked her tongue. They both turned away from each other and got on their work. What makes it worse, after that fight, the other members kept on whispering to Fushimi, "L.Q. (Lover's Quarrel)" or "Shizuka and Saru sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

A vein popped on Fushimi's head, "Are. You. DONE?!" he whispered angrily.

The worst part of the day, for Fushimi and Ukui, is this:

"Oi Fushimi…" Shizuka said "… do you have a extra ball pen?"

Fushimi sighed and handed her a black ball pen. "Thanks…" Shizuka said.

"You're welcome." Fushimi answered.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone in the room said as they broke into laughs.

Suddenly, Shizuka slammed her fist against her table. Everyone jolted back in surprise. She turned her head and she released a dark aura around her.

"Shut up." She said in a low voice.

When she turned back to work, Fushimi chuckled at her.

_Wow…, _he thought. He shook his head, _what am I thinking?!_

At the end of the day, he almost forgot that he was on bathroom duty. He dragged himself to the storage and got the cleaning supplies. When he got to the boys restroom, he has to hold his nose just to get in.

Compared to the neat and clean Scepter Four, the boys' restroom was a complete opposite. And he has to do this for two whole weeks?! Unbelievable. _Can this day get any worse? _He thought as he mopped the restroom floor.

Meanwhile…

Shizuka was walking home, alone. _Fushimi, he may be a dumbass or obnoxious, but in the inside I know he's a pretty good guy, _she thought.

Shizuka stopped. Her head began to ache and she suddenly felt dizzy.

_Kill him! _A subconscious voice rang in her head, _kill him I told you! Cut him into bits!_

Shizuka placed her right hand at a wall the other on her face.

"Oh no… It's happening again…"

**Tada! Sorry if you think if it's lame or short or anything… **

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

**Hey! Thanks again for the reviews and support! I love it! **

**To indrani: Arigatou Gozaimashita! And I'm glad too; somebody thinks the same as meh. Hehehehe… Anyway here's another chapter and enjoy!**

**To Fanficreviewer: Thank you! I was thinking twice about the teasing… But instead I said was, "Me, I''ll just put in." XD. **

**Anyhow, welcome to Chapter 3 and read on! This chapter has a couple of romantic FushimixOC moments.**

Chapter 3: Mission

**8:09 p.m.**

A woman with red eyes and black hair stood on top of the buildings in Shizume City.

She laughed maniacally, "I want chaos… I want chaos and war! I will… I will rule this world, **soon. **And nobody's going to stop me!"

* * *

It has been two weeks since Shizuka joined Scepter Four, and Fushimi's life has been ruined once again. He just hates Shizuka more than he hates Misaki.

Fushimi's punishment is finally over and he feels relieved. But another problem has risen again.

One day, Shizuka and Saru were called to Munakata's room.

Shizuka and Saru growled at each other once they entered the room.

"Ukui-san, Fushimi-kun… Come here." Munakata said as he called the two to his table.

"I plan to give you two a mission together." He said.

"WHAT?!" the two shouted in surprise.

"Well, I've heard that you two aren't getting along with each other. That's why I plan for you two to go on a mission so you two could… bond." Munakata smiled.

"Chief, I don't want to be partnered with this annoying brat." Fushimi complained.

"Well excuse me; I don't want to go on a mission with a sadistic creep either!" Shizuka said.

The two stood up and growled at each other. The kept on shouting until their faces are inches from each other.

"Stupid Glasses!"

"Damn Mouth!"

"Fucking Jerk!"

"Stupid Bitch!"

"Shut up you two!" Munkata slammed his hand against the table. The two quieted down and sat down immediately.

"Where do you want us to go?" they both said.

"There was a robbery last Wednesday at a pawn shop. I sent a group to search clues about this man, but they found none. But yesterday, Hidaka found out that he was living in some parts of the woods of Shizume City. I want you two to check it out. And if you find him, arrest him at once." Munakata explained.

"We will do what you say, Munkata-sama." Shizuka said.

Munakata nodded and told them to leave.

Shizuka and Fushimi went straight into the woods to find this guy. Fushimi didn't like every second of it.

The heard a rustle in the leaves. Shizuka held her sword and was going to pull it out. But it was just a squirrel.

Fushimi laughed which made Shizuka annoyed, "What are you laughing at?"

"Are you being a little over-acting?" he said.

"Shut up. I'm just trying to stay alert and ready, that's all." Shizuka answered.

"Yeah right." Fushimi murmured.

Shizuka glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing." He said.

"You have changed, Fushimi. From a wimpy dork into an obnoxious freak." She said.

"You have changed too. From an annoying brat into a… well into a **more** annoying brat." He said.

"You…" Shizuka said angrily but was cut off by a struck of lightning and thunder.

I instead she said, "Let's catch this guy before the rains starts pouring in."

"Hm. Whatever." Fushimi said.

They continued to walk through the woods deeper and deeper searching every nook and cranny. But still, they couldn't find him.

"Maybe we should better split up." Fushimi suggested.

Shizuka answered at once, "No."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? It's because once they bad guy attacks one of us, we're in trouble. And I'm not familiar to this forest. If I get lost, and couldn't find you, I am the one who is in trouble." She said.

Fushimi turned away and Shizuka followed him, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Getting away from you." He said.

"You never really want to work as a team, don't cha?" she said.

Shizuka continued to follow him.

Fushimi complained, "Stop following me."

"I'm not following you; you're just walking in front of me." She said jokingly.

Suddenly it started raining, "Crap. We need to find somewhere that has a shade." She said.

They ran and ran to find a shade, but they couldn't. It started to rain heavily now. But Fushimi founded a cave.

"I think I found something. Come on." He said.

When the two of them reach the cave, they were soaking wet, "Great. Now it started raining. How can we find the crook now?" Shizuka said.

After a while, Shizuka started to shiver. Then she started to sneeze.

"What's wrong with you?" Fushimi asked.

"It just that *sneezes* I get *sneezes* a cold easily… Whenever *sneezes* I get exposed… to rain *sneezes*" she said, "I need… to get warmth… at once *sneezes*"

Fushimi sighed as he took of his coat and gave it to Shizuka.

Shizuka stared at him giving him a "why-are-you-giving-me-this?" look as she sneezes.

"Do you want to sneeze to death or not?" he said.

Shizuka took his coat and wrapped it around her. She felt relieved by its warmth.

After a while, it continued to rain heavily. It was already 6:32 p.m.

"Damn it, how are we going to get out of here?" he said as he turned to Shizuka, who was already sleeping.

"Wait? Are you sleeping?!" Fushimi said. He shook her to wake her up, "Oi, Hey Ukui! Wake up!"

Shizuka just snored and continued to sleep. Fushimi gave up trying to wake her because it's no use.

Fushimi stared at her. Her face looks so sweet and young. Unlike the she-beast he knows. He lifted up some bangs that were covering her face as she let out a little moan.

Fushimi continued to stare at her when suddenly Shizuka eyes open up.

"What are you doing?" she said.

Fushimi blushed as he backed away, "GAH! H-H-How did you-"

Shizuka cut him off, "I heard something."

They both heard footsteps somewhere in the darkness. They went in deeper in the cave and saw a black figure in front of them.

"Hey! You!" Shizuka shouted.

The black figure turned to Shizuka and ran. Fushimi and Shizuka ran to the figure as fast as their legs could carry them. Suddenly they reached a dead end. A very dark dead end actually.

"Fushimi?" Shizuka said.

"Shizuka? Shizuka where are you?" Fushimi called.

"Saru- GAH!" Shizuka suddenly felt someone's arms wrapped around her.

Fushimi continued looking until the cave started to light up. He saw the crook with his arms all over Shizuka, pointing a dagger at her.

"If you want your girlfriend back, give me your sword and get the hell out of here!" the man said.

"Fushimi, run. I can take it from here. RUN." Shizuka said.

"First, of all she is definitely NOT my girlfriend…" Fushimi says, "…second of all, I'm not going to leave you…"

Shizuka gasped when he said that.

"Fushimi… _Kinkyuu Battou."_ Fushimi said as he took his sword out and charged the man.

Fushimi slashed the man with his sword, causing the man to let go of Shizuka. Fushimi caught her at once.

"Fushimi…" Shizuka whispered as she was caught in Fushimi's arms.

"You brat…" Fushimi says, "…stay here while I fight this bastard, you understand?"

Shizuka nodded in response, "If you lose, I'll kill you. You got me?"

"Why would I lose?" Fushimi chuckled as he charged again at the man.

Shizuka saw as Fushimi beat up the man.

_Awashima-san was right, _she thought, _he is strong._

At the end, Fushimi was carrying the beat up man in his shoulder while Shizuka was walking beside him. It stopped raining, but it was already night time.

"Oh yeah, before I forget…" Shizuka said as he handed Fushimi's coat back to him, "… thanks."

Fushimi took the coat and continued walking.

When they reached Scepter Four, Munakata was worried. Shizuka explained everything that had happened while Fushimi took the prisoner to the dungeon.

Fushimi throw the prisoner in his cell, when the man woke up, "Hey kid…"

"Hm?"

"That girl… be careful with her…"

"Huh?"

"Just be careful with her…"

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he locked the cell door. _What was he talking about? _He thought.

While walking home…

"Hey Fushimi…" Shizuka said, "… about a while ago… why didn't you leave? Why did you say that you're not gonna leave me?"

"Well… I can't leave my subordinate alone helpless, can I?" Fushimi said.

"Oh, are you saying that you don't hate me anymore?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I still hate you, you beast." Fushimi said.

Shizuka laughed when Fushimi said that.

And the two continued to talk as they walked home.

**That's the end for Chapter 3. Stay tuned! **

**Remember: Review please! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Prank

**Yo, I'm back! And Imma here to present you a new chapters… Yup! I decided to upload two chapters today! Enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews! **

**To Fanficreviewer: Thank you! Don't worry you'll get your cuddle in Chapter _ Hehehehe… **

**To indrani: Thanks! Hm. Not a bad idea, I'll try to make that ReisixOC story you're talking about.**

**To YESASARUXOCSTORY: Thank you! And thanks for the idea. It'll be good to find a Shizuka and Misaki encounter in the next chapters…**

**To bookXworm080: Hehehe. You're right. And they're just going to get closer and closer. XD**

**K, OtakuWriter5441 out.**

Chapter 4: Prank

Munakata Reisi decided that Shizuka and Fushimi should take a day off because of their last mission.

Fushimi woke up and it's already 10:55 a.m. Fushimi yawned as he got out of bed.

_I wonder what Shizuka is doing right now, _he thought. He hit his head with his palm, _what the hell am I thinking?!_

Fushimi ate lunch and did nothing. It's pretty boring with nothing to do. He decided to take a breath of fresh air.

He put on a long sleeved white shirt, navy blue hoodie, and jeans.

He walked around Shizume City, seeing people being busy with their jobs work, and seeing students going to school.

But two students caught his eye.

"Hey! I bought the part 2 of your favorite game yesterday, wanna play it at my place later?" said a boy, with black hair and glasses.

"Really? That's awesome! Let's definitely play it!" said the boy; he has red hair and light brown eyes.

Fushimi froze for a minute. He saw as the two boys happily talking to each other. He suddenly pictured in his mind Misaki and him when they were back in high school. He shook his head and turned away; but when he turned away, he scratched his scar with the Homra insignia on it.

* * *

"I hope no comrade of mine in Scepter Four sees me like this…" Shizuka said as she walked down the streets of Shizume City, with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, with her wild bangs freely falling down on her face, wearing an unzipped white motorcycle jacket with a black tube top underneath, ripped jeans, and combat boots. She also wears black gloves. She looks like a gangster.

_Thank god that Munakata-sama gave us a day-off, _Shizuka thought, _but… it's pretty boring._

"Ukui-san?" said a familiar voice behind Shizuka which made her cringe.

"F-Fushimi-kun?!" she said as she saw him in front of her.

"What are you wearing?" he smirked.

"Clothes of course!" she blushed.

"No… I mean, woah… are you in a gangster group now?" he said.

"N-No!" she said, "It just that… this is how I dress up, that's all."

"Like… a tomboy?" Fushimi chuckled.

"I am not a tomboy!" she shouted.

Fushimi suddenly turned to the side and grew tense. Shizuka turned to the side as well and saw a auburn haired boy with amber eyes tying his shoelace.

"Who's that?" she asked.

She saw as Fushimi's teeth gritted.

"Fushimi-kun? What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing!" he shouted.

"Tell me." Shizuka said firmly.

"You see that guy over there…" Fushimi pointed to Misaki, "… he's my "friend" that Awashima is referring to… but I already told you, he's not my friend anymore."

Shizuka stared at the boy who is busy checking his watch. Shizuka was impressed when a screen popped out of his watch. Hi-tech.

"Wanna do a prank on him?" she said mischievously.

Fushimi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You hate him, do you? What about humiliating him in public?" she said.

"How? And are you sure?" Fushimi said.

"Please. I'm a master of pulling pranks and humiliating people. Like how many times, I humiliate you back in middle school?" she said.

"About… a million times." He said.

"Exactly. What does make him piss off?" she said.

Fushimi anwered. "Well, he hates me, people who mess with him, people who insult Homra…"

"What else?"

Fushimi sighed, "Most of all, he hates… girls."

"Girls, huh?" Shizuka looked around and saw a group of girls talking about this cool new artist, Brent Kazuya.

Shizuka hates Brent Kazuya. She doesn't know why girls go gaga over him. His corny music, his stupid looks…

_That's it!_ She thought. His looks resemble with this Brent guy. She has an idea.

"Watch this…" she says to Fushimi.

"HEY GIRLS! THERE'S BRENT OVER THERE ACROSS THE STREET IN DISGUISE!" Shizuka shouted.

The girls hurriedly looked for him, "What he's here?" they said.

Then they saw Misaki right across the street.

"THERE HE IS!" they shouted as they ran towards him.

Misaki noticed the stampede of girls running towards him. He suddenly blushed and panicked as the group of girls huddled over him.

"What the hell?!" Misaki shouted.

"What do you think?" Shizuka went to Fushimi.

Fushimi stared at Misaki while being attacked by girls.

"Hey, this isn't Brent! Come on, let's bail." Said one of the girls.

When the girls left, Misaki was left there lying on the floor with his face red. He couldn't move his body. (A/N: Do you know the anime's faces when they're dizzy or confused? That's Misaki's dace right now."

Fushimi continued to stare at him.

"Uh… Fushimi?" Shizuka said.

Fushimi has his eyes hooded.

"Fushimi? Is everything alright?"

Then Fushimi couldn't take it anymore. He laughed and laughed until tears came out of his eyes.

"Hahahahahaha! Did you see his face?! Priceless! Hahahaha!" he said.

Shizuka blushed as he laughed. His laugh is actually… cute.

Shizuka smiled then she laughed with him as well. Once Fushimi calmed down he said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… you have made my day."

"You're welcome… It has been a while since I made my last prank on someone… And it feels good." Shizuka said.

Shizuka felt her head ache. _I'm going to rule this world, and nobody's going to stop me, not even you… _a subconscious voice said on Shizuka's mind.

"Oh no…" Shizuka said, "Fushimi… I-I gotta go."

Fushimi saw Shizuka ran away from him, "Ukui? Wait. Where are you going?"

Fushimi followed Shizuka. Shizuka noticed that Fushimi was following her, which was the time when she ran very fast.

Fushimi continued to follow her until she went into a dark alley.

"Ukui?" Fushimi called. But he saw no one in the alley. "Gah, why am I looking for her anyway?" he said as he turned away.

Shizuka was up in the building when she saw Fushimi turned away. She sighed in relief.

"What do you want?" Shizuka said.

_I want your soul, my dear, _said the subconscious voice.

"What makes you think that I'd give you my soul? You have done quite enough! Leave me alone, and don't hurt anyone anymore!" Shizuka shouted.

_Well I'll give you news, sweetie, I'm not going to leave either, _'it' replied, _especially with your new boyfriend around, he seems worth to kill._

Shizuka snapped, "Don't you dare hurt Saruhiko! He maybe my enemy, but I don't want him to die!"

_Well how about everyone else then…_

_"_No… No!" Shizuka shouted. But this time her head aches once again and her vision is getting blurry. Then, when she opened her eyes, she was not Shizuka anymore.

She laughed maniacally, "I will kill… I will kill you all!"

**Done! Next stop… Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Murderer

Chapter 5: Murderer

Next day, Fushimi noticed that Shizuka didn't come to Scepter Four for two days now. It was weird. But on the bright side, there wasn't anyone to annoy him that day.

But it was strange, why did he feel so… incomplete. He continued to work on the computer but he caught the sight of Shizuka's workplace. She wasn't there this time.

One time, during their lunchbreak, other members tried to tease Fushimi.

"Hey Fushimi, what's with the worried look on your face? Missing somebody?" Enomoto said as they all broke into laughs.

"Don't worry, Fushimi. She probably got a cold or something." Akiyama said.

"Whatever." Fushimi said as he stood up and let the room.

_Maybe I should… pay a visit to her, or something, _he thought.

"What am I thinking?!" he said.

"Fushimi-kun…" Munakata called him, "… I have something to tell you."

Fushimi entered Munakata's room and listened to what his chief says.

"Fushimi… have you heard about the serial killer?" Munakata asked.

"Yes, captain. I have heard he killed 10 people for these past few days. Why?" Fushimi said.

"I see… I just want you to know that this killer is very serious… And I want you to keep your eyes and ears open when you go out there." Munakata said.

"Have you got some clues to know who the killer is?" Fushimi asked.

Munakata anwered, "No. But it is strange… You see, in every person that was killed by the killer, the killer carved a crescent in the person's arm. This mark that was also carved on the people who was killed by Fantasia Elizabeth, or a.k.a, The Fallen Moon…" he continued, "… but she was captured an killed since 1783. There are rumors that her spirit is still roaming around, finding another human which she can take over with. Here are some pictures of her before…"

Munakata handed Fushimi a few old articles from his drawer. It said:

**The Fallen Moon finally captured! **

**Execution date: March 18, 1783.**

"As you can see, it is black and we renewed a picture of her and her she is…" Munakata handed him a small envelope with a picture on it.

Fushimi saw a woman with red eyes, and long wild black hair. Fushimi gasped. Because she looks like someone he knows. Just make those red eyes light blue, tame a bit of that wild hair, and then…

"Shizuka…" Fushimi whispered.

Munakata raised an eyebrow at him, "Is there something you said?"

"What? No. Nothing, nothing at all, captain. I'll see what I can do." Fushimi said as he folded the picture in his pocket, stood up and left the room.

When he left the room, _That woman… she looks like Shizuka… No… it can't be her…_, he thought.

Then he remembered what the prisoner just said, "_Be careful… Be careful with that girl…"_

He just shook his head and said, "It can't be… It can't be her…"

**OwO**

**Hey! Yo! Sorry if it isn't what you expected… and I put a little FushimixShizuka moments here and this Chapter is pretty short… Sorry! But don't worry there will be in the next chapter… **

**Review please! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost

**Hey! What up? **

**OtakuWriter5441 here! Sorry I didn't post yesterday `cause I have a Taekwondo Tournament. My body is killing me because of the kicks that my enemies hit at me. But it was worth it. Brought home two gold medals baby! Ok that's enough about me…**

**To Fanficreviewer: Hahaha! Thanks! But I'll have to apologize cause Saru-kun won't pay her a visit =( Sorry! **

**To indrani: Hahaha! Nice! High-five! XD I'll add some fluffy stuff in this chapter. Thanks again!**

**Oh yeah, in this Chapter is Fushimi and Shizuka hiding something? A feeling they can't express? Find out more! Read on…**

Chapter 6: Almost

_Help me… _

A young girl with short black hair and blood red eyes called. Her clothes are full of blood. And her and face is full of scars and wounds.

_Somebody help me please!_

Shizuka woke up, her back and face full of sweat. She put her hand into her face. She felt herself shiver. She forced herself up and took a shower. She put on her Scepter Four uniform. She looked into the mirror before she could go.

She put on her armband before she left. So no one can see her tattoo.

A tattoo with a black crescent on it.

* * *

Fushimi entered Scepter Four. His eyes searched for Shizuka, but she was not there. He sighed as he walked in.

While he was walking around, he heard something from the training hall. When he got there, he saw Shizuka training. He didn't know why he did it, but he smiled in relief.

Shizuka was practicing with a couple of dummies with her sword. She took a deep breath and slashed the dummies one by one.

When she's finished, Fushimi clapped at her performance, "Nice…"

Shizuka chuckled, "How long have you been watching me?"

"Just now actually… How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Since 6 in the morning…" she said.

"Wow… I can't get up that early." He said.

"So… anything new?" she asked.

"Nothing much… just a killer on the loose." He said.

Shizuka's eyes widened, "I… See…" but she quickly changed the subject, "Question, do you know how to do hand-to-hand-combat?"

"Well yeah, of course. Why?" Fushimi said.

"Well, I have wanted to fight somebody since this morning but I can't find an opponent. Want to?" she said.

"Sure…" Fushimi said.

Fushimi and Shizuka took off their swords and got on the battle area.

"Are you sure? Prepare to get beaten by a girl." She said.

Fushimi just chuckled in response.

Shizuka punched Fushimi but Fushimi dodged it. Shizuka clicked her tongue as she let out a punch again, but still, it didn't hit him. She let out a roundhouse kick (or in short, high-kick) at him but he blocked it.

"Why you're acting all defensive, Fushimi? Can't attack a girl?" Shizuka said as she kicks him again.

"Why? Want me to do… this?" Fushimi said as he tickled Shizuka by the waist.

"H-hey! Hahahahaha! F-Fushimi! Hahaha! That's cheating!" Shizuka laughed. Fushimi landed a punch on her arm.

"Fine then… If that's how you want to play it…" Shizuka said as he tickled Fushimi by the neck and punch him on the face.

"Gah! Hahahahaha! S-Stop! Ukui?! Hahaha!" Fushimi laughed as he tickled Shizuka again. The two continued to tickle each other. Until they fall down on top of each other (Ahem, Shizuka on top of Fushimi)

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! Hahaha!" Fushimi said.

Shizuka stopped tickling Fushimi so did he. All they notice now, that their on top of each other.

"Told ya I'd defeat you…" Shizuka said, panting.

Fushimi chuckled, "Yeah if you didn't cheat…"

"You cheated first!" She said.

"Yeah right…" he said.

The two stared at each other for such a long time. Until Fushimi removed some bangs that were covering her face and pulling them back behind her ear. While he did, he pulled her face closer to his.

_Wait… should we do it? No, we can't… we're enemies! But…, _Shizuka thought as her face is now inches from his.

Their faces are about to get closer… closer … closer… closer…

Then Shizuka pushed Fushimi away. (Sorry!)

Shizuka stammered, "I-I-I'm sorry… It's just that-"

Fushimi cut her off "No… It's alright. I understand. We should get out of here."

"Y-Y-You're right." Shizuka said.

The two got out of the training hall and went back to the main hall. Fushimi didn't bother to look at Shizuka, it's like something is going on his mind.

_He's right. What the hell are we doing?! Or going to do? We're enemies, Period. _Shizuka thought.

Then Awashima appeared right in front of them, "Ukui? Fushimi? There you are! Chief has been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, Sorry, Awashima-san. It's just that we got side-tracked that's all." Shizuka said. She turned to Fushimi, but he said nothing.

"Whatever. Just come to the Chief's office he has something to tell you." Awashima said.

Fushimi and Shizuka went straight to Munakata's room. They saw Munakata typing on his computer.

Munakata looked up and said, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"I- We're Sorry, Munakata-sama." Shizuka said as she bowed. She looked at Fushimi who isn't doing or saying anything.

"It's alright." Munakata said, "… since you two have successfully completed your last mission, I plan to give you another one. Any questions?"

"No. Nothing at all, Munakata-sama." Shizuka said.

Munakata looked at them, surprised, "Oh, so you don't mind? It doesn't bother you two that you have to work together?"

"Umm, no… Right Fushimi?" Shizuka said as she looked at Fushimi who gave her a nod.

"So you're saying that you two are friends now?" Munakata raised an eyebrow.

"N-No! No. But, we are going to do what you say, Munakata-sama." She said. _Am I going to do all the talking here?!_ She thought.

Munakata took a deep breath and explained, "Fine then. You see the killer murdered 4 people from 2 different places. One is from a small house in the northeastern part of Shizume City, but Awashima and her team got that covered. Now I want you two to investigate in an old warehouse near the train station that leads to Ashkina High School. Understand?"

Shizuka clench her fists, "Yes."

"Good. You may go." Munakata said.

Fushimi and Shizuka were extremely silent while they're walking to the warehouse. _Come on, say something already, _she thought.

She was about to say something when Fushimi broke the silence, "Where are we going again?"

"Weren't you listening to what Chief said earlier? We are going to investigate the murder in an old warehouse near the train station." Shizuka said.

"Hm. Sure." Fushimi said.

Finally they reached the warehouse that Munakata was talking about. It was an old and abandoned warehouse. It looks like it was used before as a storage building. Shizuka took a deep breath as she got in. When they opened the doors, the smell of rotting bodies reached their noses. Shizuka held her nose as she got deeper into the warehouse. Then she saw two bodies lie lifelessly on the floor.

One was a middle aged woman with dark blond hair. Her clothes were ripped and a couple of knives were stabbed on her back. Another was a teenager with brown hair and blond highlights. Her death was more gruesome. She had a pole stuck on her stomach and it looks like she got stabbed violently in the head.

When Shizuka stared at them, her head suddenly ache again. A vision suddenly got in her head.

_"Please… Please don't hurt us!" said the woman and the girl, who are still alive, shiver in a dark corner. _

_A woman with red eyes and wild black hair stood before them._

_"What makes you say that? Don't worry… What I am going to do to you will only hurt… a lot." She laughed._

_"And you're going first…" she said as she took the girl._

_"No… Sora, No!" said the woman with blond hair ._

_The girl shivered as the woman with red eyes took her. The girl kneeled down as she looked at the woman in front of her with fear._

_"Goodbye…" said the girl as the killer stabbed her in the head. _

_"SORA!" sad the blond._

_The killer laughed maniacally as she lastly struck a pole in her stomach._

_"You demon! You demon!" said the blond woman as she charged at the killer. But the killer quickly stabbed her with knives._

_The killer laughed as she successfully killed her victims. Before she could go, she carved a crescent in their arms. _

_"I am back! I am back!" she said, "I am The Fallen Moon…"_

Shizuka snapped back into reality. She was holding the blond woman's arm, with a bloody crescent on it.

_See what happens if you don't let me control you, _said the voice in her head.

"What have you done? What have I done?" she whispered.

"Ukui?" Fushimi said, "Are you… alright?"

Shizuka let go of the woman's arm and turned to him, "Yes. I'm fine. It seems these two are murdered vigorously and then put a strange mark on their arms."

"Fine. I shall take some pictures and send some data to the Chief." Fushimi said.

"O…kay…" Shizuka said.

"Are you seriously alright?" Fushimi asked.

"Yes I am. Let's get on with this mission so we can get out of here sooner enough. And find out who the killer is." She said firmly.

_Even though she IS me, _she thought.

**A/N: Hey! So that's the end for Chapter 6. So yeah, I'm very sorry that when Shizuka pushed Fushimi, who I about to kiss her, disappoints you. Sorry! It's just that, it's too soon. Speaking of soon, is the about-to-kiss moment to sudden? I'm very sorry! **

**Oh yeah, after that last moment over there, I just want to tell you that Shizuka isn't the bad guy. Okay? K. See ya next Chapter!**

**Next stop: The Reviews! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Pushed

**Yo! This is OtakuWriter5441 here!**

**Yeah, this chapter is about what Fushimi felt when Shizuka pushed him away. If you don't like it, don't read. Oh yeah, this is Saru's point of view.**

**To bookXworm080: Thank you! I'm sorry if I made you cryXD Here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Pushed

I don't know what I'm doing. It's just that, when I saw those light blue eyes of hers I suddenly felt the urge to pull her face closer to mine. Closer and closer our faces meet until I felt her constant breathing near my mouth. What the hell am I doing?! She's my enemy! I must be crazy. She does make me piss off, but why do I feel so… I don't know… relieved when she's here. I felt my heart beating fast as I closed my eyes little by little. I also felt her face heating up as her lips about to touch mine.

Then Shizuka pushed me away.

It was like a jolt of electricity from her hands transferred to me. I was surprised when she pushed me away. My eyes widened at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's just that-" she said but I cut her off.

"It's alright. I understand. Let's get out of here." I said putting my serious face on. Thank god that beast pushed me away. If she didn't… Gah, What did I just do a while ago? Or was about to do? Yuck. Kissing that beast's lips would be the last thing on my mind. The LAST thing.

Actually in the history of my life, I never kissed a girl in the lips before. And I wouldn't want my first kiss is to be with that bitch.

When I and Shizuka got out of the training hall, she was freakishly silent. It was strange. I want her to say something. Even though if it's an insult. When she walked in front of me, I stared at her. Her long black hair swinging from side to side. I looked at her from top to bottom until my eyes landed on her ass. I blushed and looked away just the sight of it.

Then we saw Awashima standing in front of us. Then I saw Shizuka and Awashima talking, talking.

Ukui Shizuka. A violent she-beast, who once messed up my whole life, has returned to mess up my life again. She's crude, rude, and completely heartless. But…

That time during our mission. The time she slept, the moment I caught her in my arms. The time she played a prank on that crow, I laughed. The part where we almost kiss….

Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she is.

Then I heard Awashima said to go to the captain's room. I just followed Shizuka the way there.

Then again, I let Shizuka do all the talking. I remember back when she's in middle school. She used to wear pigtails and she has braces. Yeah, you heard me right. She's a little chubby, and she used to hang with the tough girls at school. There isn't one day I see her fight.

But compared to her now, you wouldn't recognize her. I was surprised that I knew it was her on the first day she came to Scepter Four. Her hair is now long and silky and not very wild unlike before. She removed her braces which now results a smile no one can resist. She also gained a good figure. It looks like every boy she meets can't resist falling for her. Except for me though.

"Right Fushimi?" those words made me snap back into reality. I just nod not knowing what I just agreed to.

I just saw Shizuka stood up and headed for the door. I followed her until she got out of the exit.

We were silent for the whole moment. _Say something, _I thought. But I was the one who broke the silence, "Where are going?"

"Weren't you listening to what the Chief said earlier? We are going to investigate the murder in an old warehouse near the train station." she said.

_Alright, alright. _I thought.

When we got to the warehouse, it was damn stinky. I had to hold my nose just to get in. I just saw Shizuka staring at the dead bodies in front of her, looking pale.

"Ukui? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine…" she said.

I looked at the dead woman and teenager. That is one wicked murder.

Then I saw Shizuka pale again.

"Are you seriously alright?" I asked, trying to be concerned as possible.

"Yes I am. Let's get on with this mission so we can get out of here sooner enough. And find out who the killer is." She said firmly.

As I felt the firmness in her voice, I felt like I was being pushed away again.

**Hey! I'm sorry if Fushimi is being a little OOC or dramatic or anything. Oh yeah, I want you to check a story of mine, called "Red Lioness" it's also a FushimixOC story. **

**Remember to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Heyo! Imma present you now a brand new chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy this! And I'm really sorry if you really hate it when Shizuka pushed Fushimi away. Hehehe… Oh yeah, before we head on to the story…**

**To hanase: Arigatou! Thank you also that you think the about-to-kiss moment of Shizu-chan and Saru-kun wasn't too soon. J**

**To Fanficreviewer: Gomen ne~ Sorry! I was thinking that if they kiss now, it would be too sudden. And, also thank you for cheering on them! XD**

**To indrani: Hahaha Thanks! I already told you that I am not a yaoi fan that's why I don't make yaoi stories… Oh yeah, thank you also to your hilarious reviews. **

**In this Chapter, will Fushimi and Shizuka finally realize that they like each other? Read in and find out… Oh yeah to the ones who badly want Shizuka and Saru to kiss, the real kissing scene will be on the next chapters, so stay tuned!**

**I'm out! Peace!**

Chapter 8: Feelings

Fushimi yawned as I walk to Scepter Four. He's been up until 4:00 a.m. in the morning because he tried to research more about the killer and this woman, Fantasia Elizabeth.

Fushimi only found a little about her. They said that she killed her own family when she was 13. Then she started killing her friends, teachers, and neighbors. He didn't know why she is killing every person she encounters; he is still finding that out. Then it said that she was executed on March 18, 1783. They still say her spirit is still roaming around. Taking over a person's body and mind, and devouring it after. If the person was possessed, they have a black crescent tattoo on any part of their body.

When Fushimi walked in Scepter Four, she saw Shizuka too. He smiled a bit at the sight of her, and walked inside.

But he saw Shizuka talking to someone else.

"I didn't know you were this funny, Enomoto-kun!" Shizuka laughed.

"Thanks Shizu-chan. You were a pretty good joker yourself." Enomoto said.

"Wanna eat lunch together later on?" he suggested.

Shizuka nodded, "Sure!"

Fushimi looked at the both of them having fun talking. His fists suddenly clench. He doesn't know why but he felt something inside of him, burning. A mixture of anger and disappointment. Like he wanted to punch Enomoto right now.

"See ya later, Shizu-chan!" Enomoto said before he left. _He calls her Shizu-chan?!_ Fushimi thought.

After Enomoto left, Shizuka spotted Fushimi right away.

"Fushimi? H-Hey!" she said as she ran up to him.

"Hey…" he said.

"Have you found something about the killer?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. Only a bit." He said.

"A-Are you okay? You sound angry." Shizuka said. "No I'm not. I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." He said. The two stared at each other. Shizuka was about to say something when Awashima spoke up, "Ok everyone, that's enough chit chat, and let's get to work!" she said.

Everyone in the room start to get on their computers. Shizuka caught one last glance at Fushimi before she got her hands on the keyboard. After a while, she was busy with files, documents, and all kinds of stuff.

"Fushimi-san!" Hidaka called Fushimi. "What?" Fushimi said as he got to Hidaka's computer table. When he got there, he caught a glimpse of Shizuka. From Hidaka's table, he got a very nice view of her. Fushimi continued to stare at her. Her table was close to the window, so when the sun's rays hit her, it made her look like a gleaming jewel. "Fushimi-san? Fushimi-san? Hello?" Hidaka said to Fushimi, who is pretty concentrated on something.

"Hey, Fushimi-san, are you awake?" Hidaka said which made Fushimi got back to his senses.

"Oh sorry…" he said, "…what is it?"

"You see…" Hidaka began, "… I have been searching for some people in Shizume City who got a black crescent tattoo just like you said…"

But in that moment he saw Shizuka in the corner of his eye again. She was staring at some file that Awashima give her. Her head slowly turned to her side and noticed Fushimi staring at her. She smiled at him, which made him blush a bit and listened to Hidaka again.

But then, Fushimi was called to Munakata's room. "Yes Chief?" Fushimi asked as he entered. Munakata told him to sit down.

"Fushimi, I received the data you gave me yesterday. And there is a 50-50 chance that it may be true, the rumor. Fantasia's soul may have possessed a living body, or a person that once knew Fantasia tried to copy her." Munakata said.

"I see… How about Awashima and the others? Did they find some clues?" Fushimi said.

Munakata sighed, "Only the same thing… The serial killer has now got the attention of all the Kings, and the civilians. The Homra group is also now investigating as well."

"Do you want us to investigate some more?" Fushimi asked.

"No… just stay on our current track… That's all I have to say to you. You may go." Munakata said.

Before Fushimi left, he asked, "Chief, may I ask you something?"

Munakata raised an eyebrow.

"What do you call this "feeling" if a certain person you know always make you feel calm and relieved every time he or she is there, and you just want him or her to be beside you for the rest of the day. He or she makes your heart beat every time they're there, and every time he or she is with another person, it makes you feel, I don't know… angry and disappointed." Fushimi said.

Munakata smiled, "Well that's called **Love, **Fushimi… It's a special feeling when you gained an interest on someone, and then you just wanted to be with her forever. Why? Have you found this special someone, Fushimi?"

"N-No. Not at all. It's just an acquaintance of mine feels this one someone. Have a nice day, Chief." Fushimi said before he left the room.

_Love, he says?_ Fushimi thought, _W-Wait… Don't tell me, I'm in love with…_

"Fushimi!" Shizuka called him.

"U-Ukui…" Fushimi felt his heart beating fast.

"Hey… I just can't understand this document that Awashima gave me earlier and can you help me? The others are pretty busy, so I have no choice but to ask you…" she said.

Fushimi stared at her. He felt blood rush to his face.

"Fushimi? Are you alright? Why is your face red?" she asked.

Fushimi snapped back in reality, "W-What? I'm perfectly fine. Sure, I'll help you with that. No problem."

"Good. This piece of crap is giving me a headache." She smiled.

Fushimi sat next to Shizuka at her table while helping her with the document. One time, Fushimi place his right hand on the chair and Shizuka placed her left hand too. Their hands accidentally touched but they didn't notice it.

"Understand?" Fushimi said after he explained everything.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot!" Shizuka said.

That was the only time the two noticed their hands were touching each other. They blushed as they took of their hands. "I-I better go… work." Fushimi said.

"Yeah. Me too." Shizuka said as she pulled back her bangs behind her ear.

Fushimi got back to work and so did Shizuka. From time to time, Shizuka kept on looking at Fushimi. _Saruhiko… I wonder…, _Shizuka thought.

* * *

When it was their lunch break, Shizuka ate with Enomoto.

"Enomoto, what kind of girl Fushimi likes?" she asked.

"The truth is… I don't know… I never noticed Fushimi falling in love before… Why?" he said.

"Nothing. Just asking." Shizuka sighed.

Enomoto smiled, "Even though that creep never fell in love before, I'm pretty sure he's falling for someone now… You."

Shizuka blushed, "What? Hell no! Why would he fall for me?!"

"It's pretty obvious that he is already head over heels for you. One, he always stares at you for hours, you didn't notice it `cause you're not looking. Two, remember the time when you left Scepter Four for two whole days? It's so obvious that he is missing you! And three, don't even think that no one is watching you by the time you almost lock lips. Why did you push him, anyway?!" He said.

"Y-You saw us? How?!" Shizuka said.

"Not only me. I, Hidaka, Akiyama, and Awashima saw you two cuddling it up in the training hall while we were looking for you. You should see Awashima's jaw dropped when Fushimi touched your face! It was priceless, really." Enomoto laughed.

Shizuka gasped at him and blushed, "Don't even try to tell anyone about this!"

Enomoto winked, "Don't worry. We'll keep our mouths shut. But next time, when he tries to kiss you, don't even try to resist, you hear?"

Shizuka sighed in relief. That was close.

"If you don't mind asking…" Enomoto smirked, "… have you ever experienced wet dreams about him?"

"You perverted bastard!" Shizuka shouted as she hit him in the head.

* * *

Fushimi walked home after that tiring and confusing day. He kept on thinking what Munakata said.

_That's called love, Fushimi…_ he said.

Love? Fushimi never fell in love. Never. All he thinks that girls are just strange creatures from another planet that came to Earth.

But the time when he met Shizuka again and started hanging out with her, it was different. He never admits it at first, but after the moment he touched Shizuka's hands and almost kissed her, he admits it, he likes her.

Only, he won't tell anybody about it.

Fushimi passed by an alleyway and saw bodies lying on the floor. He ran to them and saw two women and three men, murdered viciously. With knives in their back, and blood splattered everywhere, it was like a horror house.

"The killer is out again…" he said.

But he also saw a lying figure deep in the darkness. When he saw it clearly, he quickly ran to it.

It was a bloody Shizuka.

**A/N: Gah! Shizuka! OMG! Fushimi, quickly! Giver her CPR! XD Joke.**

**I'm very sorry if you hate this chapter, Sorry!**

**Oh yeah, for those people who badly wants Shizuka and Saruhiko to break the ice already, the next chapter is the one for you, so stay tuned!**

**Review Please! (puppy eyes)**


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

**Hey! This is Chapter 9!**

**To bluegirl. : Thank you! J Read on to find out… (Smirk)**

Chapter 9: Confession

"Shizuka!" Fushimi ran to her, and placed his hand under her head.

Her hair was messy, her uniform ripped and her body and face full of blood. She had her sword lying beside her; it was also full of blood.

Fushimi checked for a pulse. She checked her arm, her neck, her… chest, nothing. He panicked, not knowing what to do. But he calmed down when Shizuka moved her arm and snored. He planned to take her to his home, but first he better put these dead bodies somewhere. Instead, he put them in the dumpster.

* * *

Shizuka's eyes flutter open as she saw a ceiling in front of her. She sat up but someone pulled her back down.

"J-Just stay down! If you want to get healed, take a rest." Fushimi said as he blushed a bit.

"Fushimi? W-What am I doing here?" Shizuka said.

"I saw you on that alley knocked out earlier with a bunch of dead people. The killer must have attacked them. You were lucky that you were unscathed, but freaking bloody. How come the killer didn't attack you?" Fushimi said.

Shizuka looked down and saw herself in Fushimi's bed. She lifted up the blanket which was on top of her, and saw that she wearing a plain white T-shirt and shorts. "How did I get in these clothes?" she whispered.

Fushimi blushed madly, "Y-Y-You don't want to know." Fushimi recalled what happened earlier:

_Fushimi put his one hand under her head and one under her legs. He lifted her up and took her to his home. He landed her on his bed and sat next to her. She stared at her for a minute and touched her face again. He traced the lines of her face, chin, and her neck. Her mouth was opened a little and she let out a little whimper._

_He stood up and brought back a basin of water and cloth. He washed the blood out of her face, arms, and legs. After that, he took off her ripped uniform and placed it with his T-shirt and shorts. His face turned crimson red as he took off her uniform, leaving her in her undergarments. After that, he just waited for her to wake up._

Shizuka looked at him with a confused look. But she shook her head, "Thank you. But I have to get out of here."

"What? No. Stay here." Fushimi said.

"You don't understand. I have to get far away from you." Shizuka said.

Fushimi this time was the one confused, "What do you mean? And what I don't understand?"

Shizuka hooded her eyes, "Fushimi… I'm responsible for the murders."

Fushimi gasped, "What?!"

"The rumor is true… Fantasia Elizabeth still exists… And she is me…" Shizuka explained, "… but I don't want to hurt anyone. Remember what the rumor says? She possesses bodies and uses them to do her evil doing? Well, they're wrong about that… she doesn't possess any random body, but she possesses the bodies of her own generation."

"Fantasia Elizabeth a.k.a The Fallen Moon, or… my great, great, great, great, grandmother…" she continued, "… yes, it's shocking. My mother was once possessed by her, which can turn her into a beast any time of the day. When I was 12, my mother told me that someday, she won't be there for me. That's why, if things go wrong, I should not hesitate to do the right thing. At first, I never knew what she meant, until… that day arrived.

"I was sleeping when I heard screaming. When I got outside, I saw my father in shreds. Then I saw my mother, who wasn't any more. She has red eyes. I shivered at the corner and saw a gun beside me. I pointed the gun at her, not knowing what I'm doing. She was going to stab me with a knife when…"

Fushimi finished her sentence, "… you fired the gun at her."

Tears start to fall out of Shizuka's eyes, "Yes… After that, my aunt took me in and I got in high school. That's when I learned that the Fallen Moon took over me next. I never had friends at school. The all laughed at me, teased me, and harassed me. That's when I also learned my lesson. All the things I've done to you then. But one day, the main bully of my class called me the most irritating word I have ever heard… Orphan. But suddenly, I couldn't take it. My grandmother took over my soul, so when I snapped back into reality again, I saw the bully dead in front of me, and my class mates and teacher at the corner, and myself. Blood all over my arm and uniform. Then they kicked me out of school."

"You may never believe it, but I killed my aunt too. I never told anyone about this. I never want to show myself to anyone anymore. A few years later, my grandmother is at it again. This time, she made me join Scepter Four. I never know why, but I didn't. She said that she will leave me alone if I join, and a fool I fell for it. Now, I discovered her plan. Her plan was to get powers from the 7 Kings by killing them and draining their power! And her first target… is your King, Munakata Reisi."

Fushimi couldn't believe what he is hearing. It's just impossible.

"I've tried killing myself years ago, but she kept on appearing and stopping me. The only way to stop her from coming back again, is to break the chain…" she said, "… that's why, Fushimi Saruhiko… I need you to kill me."

Shizuka gave him a dagger and she prepared to get killed. Fushimi put the dagger up and was about to strike her, but… he missed.

"No. I won't." Fushimi said.

"Why? Fushimi, you hate me. Ever since middle school right? I have done so much bad things to you, and now is time to take your revenge…" she said.

"NO! I WILL NOT KILL YOU!" Fushimi shouted.

"Why? Why won't you kill me?! Tell me, why?" Shizuka said.

"It's because…!" Fushimi took a deep breath.

"It's because I'm in love with you, Shizuka."

**A/N: Blush overload! OMG! What do you think will be Shizuka's reaction? Read more in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss

**Hello everyone! I can't believe that this is the tenth chapter already, and things are getting pretty sweet between Shizuka and Saru. Oh yeah, thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**To Yukkino Hime: Thanks! Ok, I'll try to complete your request… :D**

**To : Thank you XDDDDDDDDD! Hahaha! Don't be scared, I'll protect you! XD **

**To indrani: Hahahaha! Thanks! **

**Warning! Kissing scene a little SPG!**

Chapter 10: Kiss

Shizuka stared at Fushimi, shocked and blushing from what she just heard. _D-Did he really said that? The "L" word? _She thought.

Fushimi said, "I know. It's shocking and a bit… disgusting but it's true. Ever since that moment in the training hall, I couldn't get you off my head. And I-I-I-"

But Shizuka cut him off by pulling his coat closer to her and giving him a full kiss on the lips.

Fushimi gasped and blushed at first, but soon he started kissing back. He deepened the kiss by holding her cheek and leaning over her. But it only made Shizuka fell on the bed with Fushimi on top of her, kissing.

Shizuka broke the kiss, needing for oxygen, "I love you too, Saruhiko."

Fushimi put his face near her ear and whispered, "Just call me Saru." Then Fushimi brushed his lips from her cheek to her lips, kissing her again.

Shizuka never felt this happy. _My first kiss, _she thought.

Fushimi licked Shizuka's lips that made her chuckle. She opened her mouth a bit he shoved right in. She felt his tongue licking hers. Damn, it felt good.

_Enjoying your first kiss, darling? _A voice rang in her head.

Shizuka suddenly pushed Fushimi away again. The push was so hard that it made Fushimi's eyeglasses fell off.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Saru. It's just… she's at it again…" she said.

Saru smiled and hovered her, "It's alright. I forgive you."

Shizuka blushed at the sight of Fushimi without eyeglasses that she bit her lip and turned away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. I just never saw you without eyeglasses before." She said.

"Does it make you want to kiss me some more?" he smirked.

"I don't know… What do you think?" she smiled.

Fushimi chuckled and leaned in closer to her. Soon, they start kissing again. But this time, Fushimi moved his lips down to her neck. He gave her licks and love bites down to her collarbone. It made Shizuka shiver and blush. Fushimi put his hands on her waist and slide it down to her legs.

Shizuka held his hands, "Woah, woah… slow down there tiger. This is only the first kiss…" she said.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

They both stood up and Shizuka picked up Fushimi's glasses and gave it to him. As Fushimi put his glasses on he said, "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know… but I will find a way to stop this, once and for all." She said. _Oh no, you don't… _the voice said.

Shizuka's head suddenly ache and it made her fell on the floor.

"Shizuka!" Fushimi ran toward her.

"Don't come near me! Don't, Saru! GAH!" she shouted. After a while, Shizuka stood up and laughed.

"Shizuka?" Fushimi said.

Shizuka turned to him, her eyes now red, "You're little Shizuka isn't here anymore!" she shouted.

"Fantasia Elizabeth!" Fushimi said angrily.

Shizuka (possessed now by Fantasia) charged toward Saru and pinned him on the floor, "Now… now… when will be the wedding? Oh, how about after your funeral?!" she shouted as she strikes a dagger towards him, but he turned to the side and dodged it. He kicked her that made her back off.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Saru… help me…" Shizuka whispered weakly.

"Shizuka…" he whispered. But Shizuka was possessed again and she tried to hit him. She landed a strong punch on him that it made him fly off the window.

"You're not going anywhere lover boy!" she laughed.

Fushimi fell on the cold cement. _Damn it… she's this strong? _He thought.

He has wounds all over his body and face. Then he saw a silhouette of Shizuka charging towards him. He tried to move his body, but he can't.

Suddenly, a red aura flew past him and hit her.

"Shizuka…" he whispered as reached out his hand.

"Oi… Why are you attacking this monkey, eh?" said a familiar voice.

Fushimi gasped as he saw the amber eyed boy, Yata Misaki.

**A/N: Whew! That was close. Good thing Misaki was there to save him. I think. Sorry if you think this chapter was too short for you. And I'm really sorry if you hate the kissing scene. It's my first time to do this and honestly, I'm not really good at it. Hehehehe… Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fantasia Elizabeth

**Wazzup everyone! Thank you again for all your reviews (tears of joy) and sorry that Shizu-chan's old woman kept interrupting (Gomen!) **

**To : Gomenasai! (Sorry) but bwahahaha! I can't stop laughing at your review… BTW, thank you!**

**To Yukkino Hime: Thanks! 3**

**To bookwormX080: Yeah, It's kind of awkward or déjà vu but cool! Thank you by the way!**

**To indrani: Hahaha! Thanks! Saru sounds pissed off there… Hehehe…**

**To Fanficreviewer: Yeah, it is pretty annoying that Shizuka got possessed on the worst possible moment. Well, you know what they say; a story isn't a story without a villain or a problem… I think… Hahaha, Thanks!**

**Yeah this chapter has some Saru-Misaki interaction… but no yaoi! And Shizuka I mean, Fantasia, is getting evil by the minute… Well, read on!**

Chapter 11: Fantasia Elizabeth

Yata glared at Fushimi and reached out his hand, "Need a lift?"

Fushimi shrugged, "I can stand all by myself, Misaki." This made Yata grew tense.

The two growled at each other. Here they go again.

Yata shrugged at him and swung his bat to Shizuka. He was about to hit her when it was blocked by Saruhiko.

"Saru? What are you doing? The bad guy is over there!" Yata said.

"Nobody hurts her…" Fushimi said in a low voice that made Yata cringe.

Shizuka regained energy then she stood up, "Thanks for helping me regain energy, ladies." Shizuka burst a dark aura around her as she laughed. Her eyes became blood red, her hair became wilder and her clothes changed. She is wearing a black sleeveless top with an upturned collar, black leather jeans, gloves and boots. She has two daggers on the side of her belt. She has a whip on the other.

"Shizuka?" Saru mumbled.

"I'm not Shizuka anymore, you four-eyed bastard. In fact, she's not going to exist anymore, you get it? I'm Fantasia Elizabeth, and nobody's is going to stop me!" she laughed. She then charged at Saru and gave him a high kick, which made Saru fall down.

Misaki burst his aura and charged at her. He hit his bat at her cheek.

"Not bad, skater boy. But can you handle this?" she said as she throw daggers in front of Misaki. Misaki dodged it, but one hit his arm.

"Gah! Damn it!" Misaki said as he fell down on his skateboard.

"See you later, boys." Fantasia said as she ran off.

"Yata-san!"

Yata's comrade, Kamamoto Rikio said as he ran towards him. He was followed by Shohei, Bandou, Dewa, and Chitosei.

They all ran to Yata, who is wounded.

"Yata what happened to you?" Shohei asked.

"More importantly, what are you doing here with that Blue? Are you two fighting again?" said Chitosei.

Yata looked over Fushimi, who is knocked out.

"The killer attacked us…" Yata said that made everyone gasp, "… but she escaped."

"Thank god she didn't kill you." Rikio said.

"You're damn right…" Yata said as he cleaned his wound. After that, he said, "Excuse me… but I'm going to commit my own murder."

He grabbed Saru's coat and lifted him up, "What the hell was that?! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have escaped!"

Saru groaned, "Shut up. If it weren't for your weakness, she _wouldn't_ have escaped."

"Why you…" Misaki said as he was about to land a punch on him but he was stopped by Kamamoto, "No Yata. Remember why we're here. We must find the killer and stop her."

Yata released Saru and said, "You're right. Let's go!"

"HAI! (Yes)" said the group before they left.

After they left, Saru unsteadily stood up, "Those fools… they don't even know where they're going…" he said as he looked up to the sky, it's going to rain soon, "… I must get to Scepter Four, fast."

Munakata stared at some files and his computer at the same time. The documents report the recent murders that happen, "When is this killer going to give up?" he said.

"Not until I get satisfied…" Fantasia said while leaning over the window.

"Who are you?" Munakata jumped off his chair as he saw the woman.

Fantasia jumped off the window and walked closer to Munakata, "Me? Well, I'm just the killer who you want… Fantasia Elizabeth." She said as thunder boomed and lighting flash.

"What? That's impossible…" Munakata said, "… you're dead years ago!"

"You really don't believe in rumors do you…" Fantasia said as she smirked, "… I possessed bodies and use them for killing bitchy peasants… Like, you."

"Munakata… _Battou!" _

Fantasia attacked him with her whip. Munakata attacked her with his sword, but Fantasia's whip wrapped around it, and she pulled it out from his hands. She punched him, but Munakata caught it. She gave him a high kick but still he blocked it. Munakata kicked Fantasia in the stomach.

Fantasia this time punched Munakata in the jaw. Munakata fell down with a thud.

Just then, Awashima came in, "Munakata-san? Are you-" but she cut herself off ,when she saw Munakata on the floor and Shizuka(ahem, Fantasia).

"Munakata-san!" she said as she ran towards him.

Fantasia suddenly ran towards the window and escaped. When she left, Munakata said, "Awashima… There she is… the killer… Capture her… and **Kill** her at once."

Awashima nodded, "Yes Chief!"

**OwO**

**Review Please! Sorry if you hate it, or anything. **


	12. Chapter 12: Trapped and Fighting

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for the lovely and hilarious reviews! Thank you also for following and reading :D **

**To : Hahaha… Sorry. But Thanks!**

**To Yukkino Hime: Nah, It's alright! Thanks for the idea! And good luck in college and don't worry, you can do it! (Gives thumbs-up)**

** To indrani: Awww… Saru-kun is crying… there, there. BTW, Thank you!**

**To pamamazola: You're welcome… **

**To D1NO: Thank you! Here it is… P.S. I love your story too, "Don't leave", and here is what I'm going to say… please don't stop continuing that story too! :-3**

**Sorry if you hate my replies, I'm not really good at it… :(**

**In this chapter, it is Shizuka's point of view. Even though she's become possessed by Fantasia, she's still fighting… now, I don't want to be a spoiler so read on!**

Chapter 12: Trapped and Fighting

Here I am. Trapped alone in a black abyss. It's as cold as a freezer here, and I have no warmth.

I'm trying as hard as I can to get out of here. To stop Fantasia killing people. But, she's already taken full control over me. And I have not enough strength left.

_Saru… _I thought as I rubbed my shoulders down to my arms. I missed his warmth already. His presence always calms me down and makes me smile. His kiss melts me like a popsicle. I'm worried about him.

How did it all come to this? I used to be a happy child then, before the day I killed my mom. The day before I was possessed. I used to be joyful, contented, … free. I remember when my family used to take me to hill and we would picnic there all day. My father and I would do cloud-watching and my mother used to braid my hair. I was free in middle school, I used to tease and make fun of Saru, and hang out with the other tough kids.

I was ugly then. I have wild black hair, braces, and always put on a scowl. But everything changed when I was in high school. My aunt made the dentist remove my braces; I tamed my black hair, and gained a good figure. At the first day of my high school, the boys would look at me and grin. Everyone thought I was a campus hottie then. But everything changed when Fantasia took over me. I had these breakdowns and times where Fantasia possessed me and I turn insane.

Since then, my classmates would call me crazy, insane, maniac, or other stuff. I cursed the day I was born. I should have killed myself when I killed my mother. Now, I'm hurting everyone. Especially the man I love.

_Are you cold, dear? _"she" said. Damn it.

"Isn't it obvious? Let me out of here now!" I shouted.

_How about I send in Saruhiko down here? Oh yeah, I forgot… he's out cold, _she said.

I panicked, "What did you do to Saru?!"

_Oh, I just, pounded him a little, _she said evilly.

"You bitch… if you hurt even a strand of his hair, I'll promise I'll!" I said.

_You what? _She said sarcastically, _I'm just here to give you a status report… Looks like I killed about 15 people in the last 3 hours… your King is lucky… if that big-breasted woman didn't interrupted he probably be in bits right now…_

Picture by picture, she showed me, dead bodies, blood splatters, and horrifying deaths. She even showed me a little girl dead near her mother's body.

"No… NO!" I said holding my head.

_Oh yes, soon you'll see the photos of dead Kings and a pretty little pic of your darling Saruhiko, hanged! _She shouted.

I couldn't take it anymore. This treachery. This horror. No one deserves to be brutally killed! No one! If only I could shoot myself right now. But no, Saru. If I kill myself, he'll never be the same again, or worse. But if I don't _break_ the chain, he'll die with a lot of innocent people.

I clenched my fists; I grit my teeth, "No more… NO MORE!"

I let my blue aura burst around me.

_That little trick isn't going to work on me, _she said.

"Oh yeah…?" I grinned.

My aura engulfed my whole body and all around my surroundings. It reached the whole black abyss. All I can see now is my light blue aura in every where I turn. The black endless space turns into a sea of blue.

_NO! This is too much! Stop IT! _Fantasia screamed, _that's it…_

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my stomach. My arm next. Then my shoulder. I collapsed to the ground and coughed blood. I realized I was stabbed. The sea of blue turned back into a black space.

Fantasia laughed, _you think you can stop me?!_

I heard Fantasia laugh rang into my ears.

"Help me… Somebody… Help…" I whispered.

(Shizuka's voice as a kid) "Somebody help me please!"

**I'm very sorry if you hate this chapter. And no FushimixShizuka moments. Gomenasai! **

**Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13: Goodnight

**To : Thanks J**

**Please forgive me in this Chapter… **

Chapter 13: Goodnight

"Munakata-san said that the rumor was true. Fantasia Elizabeth is still alive. Only, she's possessed a body. We must find her and kill this beast before it gets any worse." Awashima announced.

"Yes Lieutenant!" everyone said.

"Awashima-san! Fushimi is here and badly wounded!" Akiyama said.

"What?" Awashima ran towards the badly injured Fushimi, with bruises and scrapes all over his body and face.

"Fushimi, what happened?" Awashima asked.

"Awashima… did the killer get here?" Fushimi said weakly.

Awashima shook his shoulders, "Answer my question first! Somebody, give me a medical kit!"

While treating his wounds, Awashima asked, "What happened?"

"The killer attacked me…" Fushimi mumbled, "… did she get here to Scepter Four?"

"Yes… she attacked Munakata-san but luckily she escaped when I went in. We must capture and kill her right away." Awashima answered.

"What? No! Don't!" Fushimi protested.

"Why?" Awashima said, a bit shocked by what she heard.

"You don't understand… Fantasia, she's…!" Fushimi said, "… she's in Shizuka's body."

Awashima was overall shocked by what she heard. Fushimi explained everything. About Shziuka, Fantasia as her grandmother, and her being possessed.

"And I can't and won't let her die…" Fushimi said.

A question mark appeared on Awashima's head, "And why is that?"

Fushimi held her shoulders and shouted, "Because she's your comrade, you idiot! And I know behind those evil red eyes of the crazy witch is an innocent young girl who is still alive! Who I care! Who… wh-who I love…" he blushed.

Awashima smiled at bit, "I knew it… So how are we going to stop her without killing her?"

"I don't know. But just don't kill her." He said firmly.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me… please, please don't hurt me!" A man begged in his knees as he saw his other friends, dead.

"What makes you think that?!" Fantasia chuckled as she licked her lips and charged at the man. She kicked him in the head and stabbed him in the stomach, she heard croaking but after a while, silence.

* * *

Fushimi, Awashima, Munakata and the others ran to the streets of Shizume City. The search for Fantasia, but none.

Fushimi reached a dark alley. He saw dead bodies scattered everywhere. "Shizuka-chan?" he called.

"Saru…" a voice called him back.

Fushimi saw a huddled figure. She was full of blood, and she was holding a dagger. Her head turned, her eyes now blue, instead of red.

"Shizuka-chan!" Fushimi ran and knelt beside her.

"Saru…" she said while giving him a dagger, "… I don't have much time left. This is the only time I can totally control her. I need you to kill me. NOW."

"Are we going through this again? I told you I'm not going to kill you, and that's that!" Fushimi said.

"Saru…" tears start to fall out of her eyes, "… for me."

"No! No I won't!" he shouted.

"Saru… I love you… please…" she pleaded.

Just then, he heard a click of a gun. Then a shot. He saw Shizuka her eyes in shock. She looked down and so did I. The bullet hit her stomach.

Shizuka fell but Fushimi caught her in his arms. He then saw a man, the one that Fantasia killed earlier, shot the gun at Shizuka before he died for real this time.

"Shizuka! Shizuka, stay with me. Stay with me." Fushimi begged, his eyes in tears.

Shizuka looked at him, her eyes in tears, she managed to lift up her hands, and caress Saru's cheek for one last time, she put down her hand, leaving a bloody mark on his cheek, "Good night…Saru… My love…" were her last words before she closed her eyes.

"SHIZUKAAAAAA!"

**A/N: I'm Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry(1000x)(Review Please) **


	14. Chapter 14: Hard to Accept

**Gomen!(200x)I'm really sorry! (Swords and guns pointing at me and ran away) I said I'm sorry! Ok, fine just kill me now! DDDX I'm super sorry to you guys! T_T P.S. If you know Fairytail, I'm kinda like Aries now… **

**To bookXworm080: I'm sorry! But, thank you!**

**To D1NO: Oh no, there's no way this story's gonna end with Saru's heart broke into a trillion pieces… but thank you! **

**Make sure you continue it, cause I'm hooked to it as well… XD**

**To Yukkino Hime: Yeah, sorry about that… but thanks for the review! Really sorry… **

**To : Sorry… I'm really sorry!**

**To Indrani: GOMENASAI! Oh man, I'm really sorry Saru and to you… Damn it… **

**Don't worry, this chapter will patch everything up… Sorta (; -_-)**

Chapter 14: Hard to Accept

The others went to the source of the scream and saw Shizuka in Fushimi's arms. Fushimi's other comrades started to ran to him but was stopped by Awashima.

It was their first time seeing Fushimi crying. He pulled Shizuka's head and placed her forehead onto his. "Shizuka…" he whispered as he cried.

A few days later, it was Shizuka's burial. Fushimi came of course, but he didn't say a word. When everyone left, Fushimi just stayed there staring at Shizuka's grave.

The past following days, the news already reported that the murderer was already killed, and it sends a lot of joy to the people. But it didn't say who the murderer was. Fushimi massaged his temples, turned off the TV and got to sleep.

Fushimi changed since that day. He has dark circles under his eyes because lack of sleep. He became pale and thin because he couldn't eat. He never said a word. He still comes to Scepter Four, but does his tasks very quietly. He just answers questions with a nod or a shake in the head. When he catch a glimpse of Shziuka's old work table, he stood up and went straight to a place where he can clear his head.

Munakata and the others are worried about him. He can kill himself if he still continues on like this. But no matter what they do, they always end up with a dead end.

Fushimi walked on home from Scepter Four. While he's walking, he stopped by the entrance to the park. Something caught his eye.

He saw a young girl, who is reading a book. A guy went up to her and covered her eyes. "H-Hey! Giro-kun, cut it out!" the girl squealed. They both fall on top of each other and broke into a full kiss.

"I love you…" said the girl. "I love you too…" said the boy.

Fushimi shook his head and walked away. He put his hands in his pockets and sulked. He looked up to the sky, and saw grey clouds up ahead. Shizuka was his love. The only woman he loved. And she suddenly… left him. He went inside his house and locked the door. He removed his uniform and got into a pair of shorts and a shirt. He removed his glasses and laid down on his bed. He put the palm of his hand on his face. He remembered when he confessed and kissed Shizuka on this very bed.

"_I love you, Saruhiko…" _she said.

Damn it. Is this what they called being lovesick? Because he felt it alright. He missed her. He missed her terribly. He find it hard to accept that she is… dead.

Instead, he put the pillow over his face and tried to get some sleep.

_Saru was walking on some field when he saw a beautiful figure of a girl. _

_"Shizuka… Shizuka!" Saru ran to her. Shizuka turned revealing her light blue eyes and gorgeous smile._

_Saru went up to her and hugged her tightly. "Saru…" she said, tears flowing out of her eyes._

_"Don't worry…" he said, "… I'm here."_

_Suddenly the sky went black and crows screamed. She looked at Shizuka, her eyes already now blood-red, and blood all over her. _

_"Saru… help me…" she said weakly._

The alarm clock woke Saru up. He turns it off and looked at the window. He got out of bed and took a shower. He got into his uniform and went straight to Scepter Four. He still remembered the dream he had last night.

He went in Scepter Four, and he saw everyone huddling over something.

"Ssshhh… he's here!" said one his comrades.

All of them looked at him a smiled. Fushimi didn't know what was going on. The group just revealed what was hiding behind them. Fushimi dropped all his belongings when he saw what they were huddling over. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Saru…" Shizuka smiled as she stared into Saru's eyes.

**A/N: See? What I tell you? **

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hello Again

**Heya! Oh, so you thought that this story is going to end up with Saru heartbroken? nuh-uh. So see ya and enjoy!**

**To : Oh is it? Thanks!**

**To D1NO: Thank you! Here's the update!**

**To Yukkino Hime: Thank you! **

**Fushimi is a bit OOC here. So please forgive me! (bows)**

Chapter 15: Hello Again

"Shizuka…?" Saru whispered, still not believing what he's already seeing in front of him. She's Shizuka, but way, I mean way, more beautiful. Her black hair is now shiny and falls down carelessly down her back. Her skin glows like a jewel, and her eyes, amazing.

The others pushed out of Saru's way. They plan to give them some room. Saru went up his way to her and touched her face, she's real. She noticed her light blue eyes are now streaked with gold. She was like and angel that just fall down from heaven.

Shizuka held his hand and smiled, "I missed you…"

"How did you…?" Saru asked.

"It's actually a long story… but to make the long story short, they actually killed Fantasia…" she said looking into his eyes, "… but they didn't kill me."

Saru couldn't hold it much longer. He pulled Shizuka closer to him and hugged her tightly. Shizuka felt something wet on her shoulder. Saru was crying his heart out. Shizuka hugged back and let out a few tears too.

"You girl…" Saru choked, "… don't **ever** do that to me again…"

"It's a promise…" Shizuka said.

Munakata sighed happily as he saw the two. He looked at Awashima, who is wiping her eyes.

"Awashima-kun, are you crying?" he asked.

Awashima stopped wiping her eyes and put on a serious tone, "No. It's just that dust came into my eyes."

Munakata laughed and shook his head. He turned to Shizuka and Saru, "Ukui, Fushimi…" Saru and Shizuka looked at him, "why don't you…" Munakata said.

"Get a room…" mumbled a member that made everyone laugh.

"No. Why don't you two kiss?" Munakata smiled. Everyone broke into "ohhhs…" and "awwws…"

Shizuka blushed, "C-Captain?"

"Captain's orders." He smirked.

"I'm sorry. But kissing is a private thing for us." She said.

"I don't mind." Fushimi said. Shizuka was shocked at his answer. He pulled Shizuka closer to him and broke into a passionate kiss. Shizuka felt relieved to feel his warm lips smack into hers again. Shizuka and Saru pulled each other away, because they need to breathe. Both of them smiled at each other, relieved that they saw each other again.

"I really missed you…" Shizuka said as she rest her head against Saru's shoulder and Saru put his arm over her shoulder.

After that day in Scepter Four, the two sat down in a grass field near the train that leads to Ashkina High School.

"So what really happened?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"You see, when the man shot me, Fantasia was gone forever. I was sent to heaven. And I met… Him. He asked me if I like to stay there or go back to earth. I thought about for a while, and said, "It would be a dream to come here, but someone in earth who I love really needs me, that's why, I want to go back." He said to me to lay down on his lap and sleep, and so I did. When I wake up, I'm here." She said.

"Are you referring to me?" Saru said.

"Who else I am referring to, silly? Of course it's you." She said.

"It's good to hear your voice again." He smiled. Shizuka placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Saru stroke her hair and placed his chin on her head. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

"I love you…"

Shizuka's eyes flutter open as sun beams hit her eyes. She felt arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. She turned her head a bit and saw Saru sleeping. She noticed that they're still in their uniforms, but their legs intertwined with each other. She sighed in relief as she felt that warmth in his arms. She looked at his face and smiled. He looks cute when he's asleep. His mouth in a little circle, his eyes closed. She traced every little detail on his face. His eyes suddenly opened.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey…" she whispered back.

"Since when you've been awake?" he asked.

"Just now actually… Are you aware that were still in our uniforms?" she laughed.

"Not really…" he chuckled, "… you know, we should do this more often, you know, sleeping together."

"Since you're my boyfriend now, that's a pretty good idea." She said.

Saru smiled as took Shizuka's arms and putting them near her head.

"S-Saru?" she blushed. Fushimi leaned in closer and the two started kissing. Fushimi pressed his head more to deepen the kiss. Shizuka opened her mouth that made his tongue go in. Their tongues played together that it made Shizuka moan. A trail of saliva fell down Shizuka's mouth down to her neck but Fushimi licked every drop of it. He licked his lips before he kissed her again he move down to her neck to her collarbone.

"S-Saru~~" Shizuka moaned.

Saru put his lips to her ear, "You sound so cute when you said my name back there…" Shizuka felt something soft and wet brushed against her ear; she blushed when she realized that he licked her ear.

Suddenly Saru's PDA rang, that interrupted them. Saru sighed angrily when he answer it, "Hello?"

"_Fushimi-kun? Is that you? I need you to come here immediately… I have a surprise for you all." _Munakata said.

"Ok, Captain. We- I'll be there as soon as possible." Fushimi said before he hung up.

"Who is it?" Shizuka asked.

"It's Captain. He wants us to come to Scepter Four immediately." He said.

"Does he know that I'm here with you?" she said.

"Don't think so."

After a while, Shizuka asked, "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Mind if I join you?" he smirked. Shizuka hit him in the shoulder, "You may be my boyfriend, but my body is still off limits."

"Fine. Better hurry though." He said. Shizuka nodded and went to the bathroom.

After that, the two ran to Scepter Four. Everyone stared at them when they arrive.

"Good you're already here." Munakata said.

"What is it, Captain?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, in honor of your "arrival" I plan to make a celebration…" he announced, "… we're going to have a beach party."

**OwO**

**What do you think will happen? Lol, better find out… See ya! Review please! **


	16. Chapter 16: Swimsuit Issues

**Hey!**

** I'm super sorry that I didn't update for the past days, `cause I'm super busy getting ready for school, you know, uniform fitting, enrollment, and buying school supplies. Oh yeah, so I won't be posting much from now on, Sorry! But I will try to update as soon as I can, without affecting my school life J and I'm going to be in a new school now! But I was shocked when the school color is Blue, that's why I'm going to be like a Scepter Four now… XD**

**To : Oh really? What title is it? BTW, Thank you!**

**To D1NO: Thank you! Here it is!**

**To indrani: Thank you and your… welcome? Hehehehe… **

**To Heerah: Thanks!**

Chapter 16: Swimsuit Issues

"What?!"

Everyone in the room was shocked when their Captain, Munakata Reisi, planned to go to a beach party.

"C-Captain, are you sure?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. I have enough money to cover the expenses and rental. We are going to stay there for two nights and three days. We are going to leave first thing tomorrow morning, so don't be late." Munakata said before he left the room, leaving everyone gape-mouthed.

"That was… awkward." Shizuka said.

"I can't wait to see Ukui-san in a swimsuit!" Enomoto shouted.

Fushimi charged at him and pulled his coat, "What did you say you perverted bastard? I can't hear it very well… I know, how about putting a knife on your damn mouth?"

"Gomen, Fushimi-san! It was just a joke! Gomen, gomenasai!" Enomoto panicked, "… guys help me here I'm going to get killed!"

Shizuka saw the boys quarreling and can't help but laugh and shake her head. But something is going on her mind. Does she really need to wear a swimsuit? She's seen a lot of girls wearing swimsuits before, but the truth is, she never wore one.

"Hey, Shizuka-san…" she saw Awashima went up to her, "… I was thinking, can you come with me to the mall later to buy a swimsuit? My old one is doesn't fit me anymore, that's why I'm going to buy another. Can you come with me?"

"Umm… Sure, Awashima-san!" she agreed.

The two girls saw the boys still quarreling. The laughed as they saw the other members tried to help, but they couldn't.

"Want me to pull out my sword and stuck it into your stomach?" Fushimi said to Enomoto.

"Fushimi-san, I already said I'm sorry! It won't happen again I promise!" he begged.

"Boys, huh?" Awashima chuckled.

"Yeah…" Shizuka sighed.

"You know, I think Fushimi really loves you. No doubt about it. I can see it in him. He'll do anything to protect you and keep you safe." Awashima said.

Shizuka blushed, "You think?"

Awashima nodded.

"It's really weird come to think of it. At first we were enemies, tried to kill each other, cursing at each other and insulting at one another, but now…" Shizuka sighed.

Awashima finished her sentence, "You're crazy for each other."

"Yeah." She answered. As Fushimi continued to threaten Enomoto, he caught a glimpse of Shizuka and smiled at her.

Shizuka smiled back, and sighed. Fushimi will always be her beloved baka, and will always be.

* * *

"Hey Awashima-san, wait up!" Shizuka shouted as she ran towards to Awashima, but somebody caught her hand.

It was Fushimi, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I'm going to the mall with Awashima-san, is that fine with you?" she said.

Fushimi sighed, "Ok fine. But if you need anything, just call me `kay? And don't go home too late."

"Thanks Saru!" she said as she kissed his cheek and ran off.

* * *

The two girls went to the mall and straight to the swimsuit section.

Awashima pulled a navy blue bikini with white straps out from the line of swimsuits. They went to the changing room and Awashima tried it on.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks good on you Awashima-san." Shizuka said.

"Hey, when it's just the two of us, just call me Seri. I think I'll take this one. How about you? Are you going buy a swimsuit?" Awashima said.

"Ummmm…"

"You don't have a swimsuit do you?"

"Ummm… N-no."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, I think there are some swimsuits perfect for your size." Awashima said while grabbing Shizuka's forearm.

Shizuka let go and said, "No! I-I don't wanna…"

"You're pouting just like a kid. Don't worry I have enough money to buy two swimsuits." Awashima said.

"I don't want to, okay?!" Shizuka shouted.

"You don't want to go to the beach naked do you? Come on, tell me why you don't want to, it's alright." Awashima said.

"…"

"Tell me."

"…"

"Come on…"

"…"

"Ukui Shizuka, just tell me why!"

"Because…!" Shizuka shouted but she took a deep breath and said, "… because I never tried one before."

"What?!"

"It's because I never been to a beach before or even a pool, so, I never wore one. In fact, I don't even know how to swim. And I see a lot of people being ashamed because of swimsuits, so… I-I don't want to." She said.

Awashima sighed, "It's okay. Don't worry. I mean look at me! I'm buying a swimsuit, am I? It's alright. Now, come on…" she said as she grabbed Shizuka's arm again and dragged her to the swimsuit section.

Awashima took a light blue bikini with gold straps and a small gold chain with a mini heart pendant at the end.

"Try this. It matches your eyes." Awashima said as she handed the swimsuit to Shizuka.

"Fine." She grunted as she headed to the changing room.

When she got out, Awashima gasped, "What the- Is that you Ukui?"

"I told you it looks bad! I'm taking this off and let's get outta here!" Shizuka blushed.

"No. What I mean is, you look hot in that Ukui!" Awashima said.

"I do not!" she shouted.

"I never knew that you had such a nice body. Damn, I can't wait to see Fushimi's nose bleed when he sees you like this." Awashima laughed.

"What?! N-No! I won't! I won't take this! Arghhh! I'm out of here!" she complained.

Shizuka went inside and took off the bikini and put on her regular clothes. She put the bikini back to the racket and stormed off.

But after she went off, Awashima secretly took it.

* * *

"I'm back!" Shizuka shouted as she went inside Fushimi house. He saw Fushimi watching T.V.

"So how did your shopping with Awashima go?" Fushimi asked.

"Fine. Just fine." She said. _Not really, _she thought.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." She said.

When she opened it, she saw a shopping bag with the logo of the store where she and Awashima shopped in. She took a peek on the bag and blushed. It was the swimsuit that she tried on earlier! She saw a note, it said:

**Don't even think of not wearing this tomorrow… Lieutenant's orders! –Seri**

"Why that little-" she grumbled.

"Hey Shizuka-chan are you alright in there?" she heard Fushimi calling her from the inside.

"Y-Yeah!" she answered as she crumpled the shopping bag and hid it under the back of her shirt.

"Hey you alright? Why is your face flushed?" Fushimi asked when she went inside.

"Huh? W-what?! Yeah! I'm alright! I'm perfectly fine!" she said as sweat began to pile on her face, "I'll just… go upstairs for a minute."

She ran upstairs and began preparing her things. She hid that "cursed" swimsuit at the bottom of the bag. After that, she threw her arms and landed on the bed on her back.

"What am I going to do?" she said.

"Going to do what?" said a familiar voice.

She turned her head to the doorway and saw Fushimi leaning on the door.

"S-Saru?! How long have you been there?" she sat up.

Fushimi went closer and sat beside her, "Just now actually. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"N-No."

"Tell me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Tell. Me."

"…"

Fushimi lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips, "Tell me. I promise, I won't laugh, get angry, or tell anybody."

Shizuka sighed heavily, "It's because Awashima-san bought me this really embarrassing swimsuit and I have to wear it tomorrow."

Fushimi raised his eyebrow and smirked, "A swimsuit, eh? What kind of swimsuit is it?"

"A bikini."

"W-w-wait… what?" he blushed.

"You heard me! I don't want to wear it!" she said.

"I think you should wear it…" he smirked and held his chin.

"Not you too!" she shouted. She laid down the bed and put a pillow on her face. "I'm doomed." She complained.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Hey Shizuka, Shizuka?" he said as he shook her shoulder, but she wouldn't answer. Giving up, he crawled on top of her and whispered in her ear, "Is my little Shizu-chan in there?"

"Saru... don't call me that." she said behind the pillow.

"Shi~zu~chan" he repeated.

"Grrr... Saru, If you won't stop I'll-"

"You'll what? Shizu-chan?" he teased.

She kicked him in the leg. "Hey!" Fushimi said as he grabbed Shizuka's arms and placed it between her head.

"For kicking me, you have a punishment..." he said.

"What? Tickling me, Kicking me back, Punching me?"

"No, this..." Fushimi said as he licked her collar bone up to her lips. He started kissing her, and she started kissing him back. Fushimi pulled back to get a grip of fresh air.

"You call that a punishment?" she asked.

Fushimi laughed at her comment and kissed her again.

* * *

The next day, Shizuka decided that she would wear the swimsuit. Besides, the other girls at the beach would wear a swimsuit too after all. They took a van to the beach. It was a two hour trip to the beach.

When they finally got there, there were a lot of people. Sun bathing, swimming, surfing, all kinds of stuff.

"Okay! You can now put your bags in the luggage while I can check in our rooms. You can change into your swimsuits though.. carry on!" Munakata said as he left.

Shizuka took the swimsuit out from her bag and went to the changing rooms. She sighed as she saw herself in the mirror, instead, she wrap herself up in a towel.

When she got outside, she already saw the others having fun.

"Hey what are you doing here? Come on let's go!" said Fushimi as he approached her.

Shizuka blushed madly as he saw Fushimi shirtless and only wearing shorts.

"S-Saru?!" she blushed.

"What's the matter? And why are you wrapped in a towel? Take it off, it's alright." he asked.

"No!" she shouted.

"Just take it off."

"No!"

Fushimi grabbed the end of the towel and pulled it.

"Saru!" Shizuka said as she covered herself with her arms.

"There you go..." Fushimi said as he turned to throw the towel away. "See, that wasn't so ba-"

When he turned, he saw Shizuka. But this time, he saw a Shizuka in a sexy bikini.

He smirked and said, "D-A-M-N."


End file.
